Many Faces of a Friend
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: *AU* Two brothers, Houjun and Ryuuen, find a parchment from their dead parents. A contract signed by the Emperor Nakago... these two brothers were sold to be part of the harem of women for the princes. Wait... WOMEN?? *Shounen ai*
1. Chapter 1

Many Faces of a Friend  
***  
Author's notes: Well... *sigh* just an idea? It sorta sprung up from my Differnt Forms idea...  
***  
  
"Shhh, Houjun, stop moving!"  
  
"How can I not no da!"  
  
A boy with powder blue hair was fidgeting under the uncomfortable female robes is younger brother was throwing over him.   
  
Ther names were Houjun and Ryuuen, two brothers whose parents died in the big flood. Ryuuen, the younger brother, was a vision of beauty. He had long purple hair, tied into a gently bun, wisps of hair framing his effeminate face. He was dressed in the great flowing silk robes of a woman, and he was now attempting to dress his brother in the same way.  
  
Houjun was taller, but still lean and lightly built. The robes clung to him uncomfortably, but very effeminately. His soft, light blue hair was pulled free from its ponytail and it tumbled gently down his back. A magical mask was perched on his face, covering a hideous scar across his right eye. A mask that smiled or frowned in a teasing manner, or blushed as a joke... it never showed his true emotions.  
  
Ryuuen tied a sash around his brother's waist for an added effect. "You're not going to be as pretty as myself, but... you're cute anyway."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean na no da?"  
  
"That I'm obviously far more beautiful than you."  
  
Houjun sighed, no willing to argue with his powerful younger brother. Yes, that's right, as soft, gentle and delicate as Ryuuen looked, he possesed an almost inhuman strength. He, on the other hand, possesed the ability to use magic... but that was from a lifetime better left unmentioned. "Well, at least this confirms the fact that the Prince Hotohori will pick you," he said slowly.  
  
"Not unless he figures out I'm a man."  
  
"Which will happen to me easily."  
  
Ryuuen poked his brother on the nose. "You know, you should make that mask more effeminate..."  
  
Houjun waved his hand away and retorted, "You know very well that I can't."  
  
The younger boy wasn't paying attention anymore. He was already trudging out of their small dirt hut towards the palace. The two had a deal, they would abandon the life their parents gave them and attempt to offer themselves as women for the princes. As children they lived as slaves, subjects under the emperor's thumb. They worked in the fields, until a revolution occured, and he let them go. Unfortunately it didn't improve their living conditions. Finally, young girls were sold to the palace as part of the princes' harem, and young boys were expected to labor in the streets. It was the unwritten code of life. However, Ryuuen found in their parents' secret stash, a note that mentioned that they had sold their children to the emperor when Houjun was barely 10 years old(or 2 in Ryuuen's case). Unfortunately, they were sold as girls.  
  
"I don't see why we're doing this no da," Houjun called after his brother.  
  
"Our parents made it so, and so we shall... but if you didn't come back, I wouldn't have to deal with a complaining elder brother," Ryuuen retorted.  
  
A silence passed between them on their journey to the palace. Neither had anything to say to the other. Not out of spite, but just because. They neared the gate and caught the attention of the twin gaurds. However, neither brother was afraid or worried, on the contrary... Amiboshi and Suboshi were actually their friends.  
  
"Houjun!"  
  
"Ryuuen!"  
  
"Amiboshi!"  
  
"Suboshi!"  
  
The four exchanged greetings... and that was when the twins noticed their friends' garments. "Guys..." Suboshi said slowly observing their outfits.  
  
Ryuuen blushed and gestured to his clothes. "Aren't I beautiful?"  
  
Houjun was very happy to have on his mask right now, if he didn't, they would have seen that his face was very red and very embarrased. Instead his mask was blushing jokingly, the fox-eyes smiling happily. "We're no longer Houjun and Ryuuen no da. You may now call us Nuriko and Chichiri na no da," he said his voice high.  
  
"Why?" Suboshi pursued. His elder twin, Amiboshi, sighed and shook his head at his brother's forewardness.  
  
Ryuuen pulled the old, signed peice of paper from his sleeve and cried, "Take a look at THIS!"  
  
The twin gaurds poured over the "ancient" parchement for a moment and they looked up at their dear friends, expressions of shock written on their faces. "Guys... I mean.. girls... I mean," Suboshi fumbled over his words in confusion.   
  
Amiboshi smacked his brother over the head and opened the gates. "I suppose, I have to lead you in now Miss Chichiri, Miss Nuriko. The emperor probably doesn't remember, so you better be prepared," he said calmly and started off toward the palace.  
  
"Hey! Brother! Guys! Wait for me!" Suboshi cried as his friends left him behind.  
  
"A Miss Chichiri and a Miss Nuriko here to see you Emperor Nakago," Amiboshi and Suboshi said bowing as soon as they entered his presence.  
  
The blond emperor stared at them with ice blue eyes before standing up and approaching them. "So, more women for my sons? Do I know of this?" he asked slowly.  
  
"They bare a parchment signed by you, Highness, from many years ago-14 if my memory serves correct," Amiboshi said, still staring at the floor in respect.  
  
The two twins parted as the emperor came close enough, and they followed always 10 steps behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remember, just don't try to talk too much," Nuriko whispered into his brother's ear, knowing well enough that Chichiri had a problem with his voice. He could get it up high, but he still sounded like a boy.  
  
"Right no da."  
  
The large gilded doors opened, and they pressed their heads against the floor, having already been sitting on the floor. The emperor and the elder prince made no motion to come closer, so they had no need to kiss their feet. Chichiri did notice that the younger prince was missing, the prince Tasuki.  
  
"So, you have a signed parchment?" Nakago asked.  
  
Nuriko searched his robe and pulled out the peice of paper. He rose, his head still bowed and presented it to him, before falling to the ground and kissing their robes. He backed off and returnted to his spot.  
  
Chichiri and Nuriko heard distinct sounds of chatter between the two members of royalty. Suddenly, from the prince, they heard, "Stand up ladies."  
  
The two brothers stood up, their heads still bowed, but Nuriko still managed to get a good look at the elder prince, he was tall, with a beautiful face and brown hair let loose around it, framing it just so. He had an air of arrogance and narssicisim, but he liked him anyway. 'He's as beautiful as myself!' he thought happily, estatic to be able to see the prince for the first time.  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat and the two looked up for a brief moment. There was a moment of silence and finally he said, "I believe the younger one is more appropriate. She's nearly as beautiful as myself... and Houki."  
  
Nuriko looked up at that and she bowed at his feet. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up slightly. "Don't bow, you'll be treated as a princess from now on, that is... until I find my princess," the prince said slowly.  
  
"And my sister?" he asked, pointing to Chichiri.  
  
"She will be for my younger brother, Tasuki."  
  
Nakago clapped his hands and a female servant appeared, not quite as well dressed as the two brothers. She bowed deeply and made a gesture for the new "women" to follow her.  
  
Nuriko clasped Chichiri's hand as the started down the long hallways. "Isn't this fantastic? I've been picked by Hotohori!" he squealed.  
  
Chichiri was silent.  
  
"Eh... elder sister? What's wrong?"  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Well.. you are my SISter afterall," Nuriko hissed.  
  
"Right no da."  
  
"Come on, talk to me!"  
  
"I was hoping Tasuki would be there na no da... I was hoping maybe I'd be rejected by both no da and I could leave no da. At least you'd be safe no da," Chichiri said slowly.  
  
His younger brother stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me. You'd give up all this... just so you can go off alone?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Nuriko wrapped his thin arms around his taller brother. "Chichiri, don't leave, please don't... I like it here, and I want you with me," he whispered. "Besides," he added quickly, "didn't you tell me once that you admire Prince Tasuki?"  
  
"Yes no da. That's because he's not very princely na no da."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"But I'm not gay like you no da."  
  
Nuriko blinked and scowled. "Meanie!"  
  
"The maidens' parlor," the servant said and gestured to the large room, the doors open to the hall. Inside were at least 14 women, seven on each side of the room. "Miss Nuriko will enter through the east door, and Miss Chichiri will enter through the west. There you will join the women of your standing." With that the servant glided away.  
  
The two brothers exchanged a look, and took a deep breath. They were descending into an area neither knew much about... a world of all women. As the servant said they entered through the differnt doors, and into their new lives. It turned out that the women seated in the west belonged to Tasuki, and those on the east belonged to Hotohori. Although they able to mingle, the women were required to stay in their respective sides during crucial moments, like when the princes were around or when a new girl were to join the ranks.  
  
Nuriko looked around in bewilderment. Suddenly a girl with red-brown hair appeared next to him. She had a big smile on her face, and she bowed gently. "My name is Miaka... I'm of the east, although I'm hoping the prince will get married soon, so that I may be with Tamahome."  
  
"Tamahome?"  
  
She leaned in and whispered, "I'm already engaged... but I was sold here to make money for the family. I just gotta sit this out. It's not like the prince makes alot of advances on us. He pretty much stays away, same with Prince Tasuki."  
  
As the other women introduced themselves to Nuriko, he noticed a picture on the wall of a woman that looked alot like himself. "Who's that?" he asked pointing.  
  
"Oh, that's Princess Houki. She was actually Hotohori's wife for a small while, but she died from a terrible illness. She was one of us before, so we decided to make a small shrine for her," one of the women said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~*~  
  
"N-n-n- Chichiri na no da," he stuttered as the girl's crowded around him.  
  
"My name is Yui, and trust me, none of us want to be here, like you. We're all rejects from the prince Hotohori. So you don't have to be nervous," a girl with blonde hair said.  
  
"She's telling the truth," another girl said, who barely seemed to be 8 years old.  
  
"Who are you na no da?" Chichiri found himself asking.  
  
"Chiriko! And don't be fooled by my appearance, I'm actually 13 years old," she said with a smile.  
  
"Wait no da, so you're all rejects na no da?"  
  
The women around him nodded. "What's the point?" one said, "he never pays any attention to us. Only to acknowledge our existance, he comes and waves. That's really it. People say he really hates women."  
  
Again the women nodded. Chichiri sighed and settled down into one of the chairs, as the women around him told him the warnings: "Don't be too loud", "Don't talk to him", "Try to suck up to Prince Hotohori, the cutie" and others that supported the elder prince and ignored the younger. They barely even mentioned his name, and he was relieved that none of the girls asked about his facial expression.  
  
Nuriko waved from across the room. "Chichiri!! Isn't this great!?" he called.  
  
Chichiri shrugged, and the women suddenly became very quiet. There were definately sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway. Suddenly, appearing in the west door was the younger prince. He wasn't dressed in royal robes, instead he was wearing a long black and blue coat, with a pair of beads hung around his neck. Hanging from his ears were two long crystals, and he bore a fanged expression. His mouth was slightly parted into a half-smirk, and two elongated canines were visible. Chichiri couldn't help but stare at him. He didn't have the elegant air of a prince, but he certainly seemed proud enough. Tasuki had a mess of firey orange hair and amber eyes to match. Suddenly he saw those eyes zoom in on him. He felt his face burn, and he was glad the mask didn't respond to that as well. Instead he made it's mouth smaller, not such a wide smile and he waited to see what would happen.  
  
"I see that my brother has a new woman," the prince said and glanced quickly at Nuriko. "Very lovely, and let me guess... that blue haired girl with the happy face is the reject, right?" The words that came from his mouth were almost spiteful.  
  
"I'm not a reject no da," Chichiri found himself saying, "I don't want to be with Hotohori anyway."  
  
Tasuki stared at him in shock. "Excuse me?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I said no da, I am not a reject na no da," Chichiri repeated slowly, making sure his voice was still high, which he found came more easily with the help of the mask.  
  
Again the younger prince stared at him. Girls from both sides where whispering excitedly. Suddenly Tasuki cleared his throat and the room went silent once more. "I'd like to see you alone please," he said.  
  
Chichiri blinked. "Me... no da?"  
  
Nuriko groaned.  
  
Tasuki nodded, and the other girls gave whispers of sympathy and watched as he walked off with the prince. "Yer obviously differnt," Tasuki said as they started down the hallway. Chichiri was taken aback by his sudden informality. "Yer not like the other girls. No offense er nuthin' but I don't really like girls."  
  
"None taken no da."  
  
"I dunno, but... yer the first one of those girls that wasn't rejected by my elder brother. I guess, I can tell ya stuff. Do ya mind?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head, deciding now would be a good time to keep quiet. "Hey, that's good," the younger prince said with a smile, "so, I guess you can be my personal friend? I mean... I don't really got any... cuz my ol' man doesn't really let me go out."  
  
He stared at him in bewilderment through the mask, while it smiled happily. "Uh..."  
  
"And what is up with yer face? Are ya always happy?"  
  
"Alright no da!" Chichiri said ignoring the question, "I'll be your personal friend na no da!"  
  
"But--"  
  
It was too late, the mask was smiling, and behind it Chichiri was stifling a laugh. He skipped away in a rather ungirly manner and disappeared around the corner. Tasuki blinked and shrugged. He would have followed his new friend, but it wasn't worth seeing all those stupid women again.  
  
~*~  
  
author's note: probably not something I'll continue, but I wanted to get the idea down. Maybe if I get the time.. or enough praises(hint hint) I'll start working on the other chapters... since I DO have an idea for this. *shrug* Review please! ^____^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Many Faces of a Friend  
***  
Author's notes: Well... *sigh* just an idea? It sorta sprung up from my Differnt Forms idea...  
***  
  
Chichiri had a tough time making friends ever since he came back from talking with the prince. The other "West" women thought he was a freak, someone that didn't deserve friends. They twittered around him whispering rumors and such.  
  
"Does she LIKE that nasty prince?"  
  
"Ugh, she's NOT a reject?"  
  
"Aww, don't feel bad Miss Chichiri. They're just jealous."  
  
Chichiri looked up. The small girl, who had been very quiet, who poured over books every single day, was standing next to him, a smile on her young face. "Chiriko no da..." he said slowly.  
  
She sat down, a book clutched to her chest. "You know, I don't want to be here, but I've been breed to live here.."  
  
"What na no da?"  
  
Chiriko waited for a moment before replying, her fingers gently toying with the strands of hair that framed her face. "I was a slave here as a child, and I've lived with the women since I was 10 years old. My parents died a few years ago. Lack of care... they shared the black lung disease, something I'm not afraid to admit I might have."  
  
"I thought slavery was abolished no da..."  
  
"Not for those that lived in the palace."  
  
"Hallo Sister!! Hallo Chiriko!!"  
  
Chichiri and Chiriko looked up to see Nuriko and Miaka loom over them, a wide smile plastered on his face. "What are you so happy about no da?"  
  
"Nothing! Except the fact that we've been summoned by the princes to go to the parlor immediately!"  
  
They stood up and all four bustled down the hall way towards the ornately decorated room. They entered throught their respective doors, the women on the West glaring at Chichiri.  
  
"Oh my! Isn't it the Prince Tasuki's little wife," Yui said loud enough for him to hear. Her voice was nasty and crude. Chiriko's face turned into a scowl and she cried, "Stop that! Stop that! Chichiri's done nothing wrong! If anyone should be made fun of... it outta be you five!! She's only been nice! And what does she do? She wears a smile on her face! Never does it frown, instead she stands there and takes what you dish out! HOW COULD YOU!?"  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she tried to defend him. Suddenly Chichiri layed a hand on her shoulder. "Shh, Chiriko no da," he whispered, "It's alright, I don't mind it. Don't lose your temper."  
  
The women were quiet, in fact all of them were. The two turned around to see Tasuki looking into the room rather discreetly. He caught the sight, but walking into the room was something he wanted to stay away from. Finally after a moment of silence he entered and cleared his throat. "I have every right to get rid of you," he said sternly.  
  
A good amount of women gasped. His hand was wrapped around Chichiri's wrist and he pulled him away saying, "Ya need ta get away from here"  
  
"What no da...?"  
  
"And Miaka, the you'll come with me as well. The Prince Hotohori wishes to see you," he said more formally, ignoring his friend's question.  
  
The girl gasped and her face turned white. "M-m-m-me, my lord?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yes, you Miaka."  
  
Nuriko pushed her from behind hissing, "You mustn't disobey a prince. Just do what they want and it'll be over with."  
  
Miaka took a deep breath and started after Tasuki and Chichiri. Halfway down a hallway she was directed into a large open room, not a single person present. She looked at Chichiri desperately. His mask screwed into a fox-eyed look of sympathy. Then, with a deep breath she entered, and the door closed behind her.  
  
"Now that's she gone, I can talk to ya.."  
  
Chichiri blinked.  
  
"Look, I know that those girls have been sayin' about ya, 'n I'm sorry 'bout it. I just had ta tell ya that... ya know, let ya know yer still my friend. Sorry if I don't visit... I just can't stand dem girls, ya know?"  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"AND," Tasuki began, "what's up with yer face?"  
  
HOUJUN paled, Chichiri smiled, or rather, he paled behind the smiling mask. He tried for a sentence for a moment, and let out a long line of stuttering, "No da"s. he had to find a way to explain his expression without giving neither himself or his brother away. "It's a secret na no da," he finally answered.  
  
The young prince stared at him. "Hey, I thought we were pals!"  
  
"It's a secret no da. A promise I made to my br-- sister na no da."  
  
Tasuki continued to stare at him. "Dammit, yer not a normal girl are ya?"  
  
Too late, Chichiri had already run away. He skidded down the hall in a very informal manner, running straight into Miaka, who was flushed bright pink in color. "M-m-miaka no da?"  
  
She giggled and seemed to float off. He scratched his head, his bangs bouncing as he did so. Carefully he followed her, walking slowly behind her. She didn't seem to be in her right mind, and her clothes were offly disheveled. Suddenly a thought occured, and he dismissed it quickly, avoiding any inappropriate thoughts. He knew it was a prince's right two get rid of any sexual tension before marriage. Miaka continued to float right into the parlor, where the women had already mingled amoung each other. Luckily though, they're eyes went straight towards the girl and avoided him altogether.  
  
"Miaka! What happened?" one girl asked.  
  
She only let loose an incohernt giggle and collapsed to the floor. A group of "East" women gathered around her, not counting Nuriko who backtracked towards his brother, along with Chiriko. "What happened?" the two asked in unison.  
  
"To Miaka no da, or me na no da?"  
  
"Either," Nuriko said quickly.  
  
Chichiri thought for a moment and quickly relayed the situation about Tasuki and how he doesn't like girls, and then told about how he found Miaka floating down the hallway happily. "I think... it had something to do with the meeting she had. The door closed behind her no da, so I don't really know," he said finally.  
  
~*~  
  
Houjun wrapped his arms around his brother. They lucked out. Turned out that the women shared rooms by sets of two, and when they arrived, they were placed in the same room. Which was a good, thing because at night they could be more like themselves. The palace was also very cold at night, and the two brothers forgot about sleeping in separate beds and decided to do what they'd done for many years, keep each other warm. However, even at night they had to keep up the female persona.  
  
Ryuuen sighed and murmured softly, "What does the Prince Tasuki talk to you about?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Seriously, what does he say?"  
  
"He asks about my face no da..." Houjun replied, his voice low and tired.  
  
"You're face?"  
  
"The mask na no da. But, if I tell him no da, then I'll have blown our covers no da."  
  
Ryuuen gave a nod, which was barely visable in the darkness of the room. "I understand..."  
  
Just as Houjun was about to fall asleep his younger brother asked another question, this one spoken in a much quieter voice, one that was already half blanketed in the cover of sleep. "What do you think of him?"  
  
"Hmm.. who...?"  
  
"The princes."  
  
"That would be 'them' not 'him' no da," the elder boy corrected.  
  
"Yeah... whatever..."  
  
"They're rich and pampered na no da. I don't really know what I think no da."  
  
Ther was no response from his brother. Poking the smaller frame of Ryuuen, he got a disgruntled snort. Houjun smiled to himself and allowed himself to be embraced by the warm arms of sleep. Which didn't last too long, because he woke up heavily distrubed by a feeling of unease. A feeling of imbalance... like a kind of... "Evil," he hissed and pulled gently away from his brother.  
  
It surprised him to sense this, especially from inside the palace. He figured with the protection, the monsters wouldn't be able to find their way onto the property easily. Slipping into something more appropriate for fighting(his old clothes), his long blue hair pulled back into it's normal ponytail, he wandered into the hall, leaving behind his mask. The land was always swarmed with beasts, created by the earth itself. The imbalance of the earth that it needed to purge itself of, and thus created an evil being, a monster. Running swiftly through the cold hallways, he found it difficult to see, the moon his only source of light. "Akari," he whispered in Japanese and a small globe of light appeared in his hands, enough to shine upon his path, and around his surroundings.  
  
A distant growl, made him turn around and head in the opposite direction, but his senses were telling him the creature was in the other direction. In his confusion he whispered, "Tenji," and the light focused in on one direction, the one he was previously running in. Nodding his breezed through the halls, his senses growing more tuned and suddenly he saw a fleeting shadow pass him, a breeze of cold bringing shudders up his spine. The light disappeared from his hands and he relied solely on instinct. In one of the palace's many secluded gardens Houjun saw the beast tearing away at the soil, obviously trying to return "home".  
  
It was then he saw the Prince Tasuki standing infront of it, his arms extended in battle. Channeling magic he used to defeat the monsters that ravaged his previous homes, he launched a blast of red energy. He stood shadowed in the hallway, and watched as the creature disappeared in a billow of ash.  
  
"Hey....?" Tasuki cried.  
  
Houjun ducked out of sight, and ran down the hallway as fast as he could. The younger prince stared in confusion, and although he refused to believe he... he had to admit.. that guy had familar looking hair.  
  
Houjun slipped back into his room, hoping no one really noticed him. However, a standing silloute told him otherwise. He could make out the gentle figure out his brother, arms akimbo. "R-r-ryuuen!"  
  
"Houjun! How could you go out to fight monsters without me!?" Ryuuen spat, angerily.  
  
His elder brother pushed him back onto the bed and replied, "Look, if I took you with me, you would have given us away. We can't get caught fighting as women no da, and we can't been seen as men, you know that no da."  
  
"But still-"  
  
"And besides, I had a close encounter with the prince Tasuki. If you were there no da," he trailed off, shaking his head at the thought.  
  
Ryuuen sighed, and pulled the covers over him, turning away as he did so. "Still, you could have told me where you were going."  
  
Houjun pulled off the cloak wrapped around his clothes. "I miss these clothes na no da."  
  
"You're Chichiri now," his brother replied.  
  
"And you're Nuriko."  
  
~*~  
  
"How, may I ask, did a monster enter this land? How?"  
  
The court magician stared at the floor from his low bow. "I'm very sorry your highness," he said quietly, "Perhaps I need to make the protection stronger." He was a very effeminate looking man, much like Ryuuen, and he had long silver hair.   
  
Nakago placed a hand to his forehead. "I trusted you, Tomo. This isn't the first time either."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
The emperor turned to his younger son, who was kneeling next to him. "And, according to the gaurds you were out and about last night. Attempting to destroy the beasts again?"  
  
Tasuki kept his head bent, his mind returning to the previous night, and the mysterious warrior. His head shook slowly, and then it turned into a stiff nod. "Yes father..."  
  
"What have I told you about dealing with peasant work? You should act more like Hotohori."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
"Tomo!"  
  
The magician jumped to his feet, bowed at the waist. "Yes?"  
  
"See to the spell," Nakago snapped.  
  
"Yes sire." With that he breezed out of the room, his long robes barely touching the ground.  
  
The emperor leaned back and dismissed his sons with one wave of his hand. The two princes bowed and exited. Hotohori shook his head in disgrace. "Tasuki, how could you do such a thing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Trying to fight those beasts!"  
  
Tasuki stopped short and grabbed his brother from behind. "Listen," he spat, "I'm doing what a ruler SHOULD do, and that's protect his people. We shouldn't sit back and let the dirty work be done for us, instead we should take things into our OWN hands."  
  
Hotohori spun free from his brother's grip. His eyes were narrow. "So you say, but these people don't need to loose ANOTHER member of the royal family." With that he turned and walked down the hall, and he didn't turn back even when Tasuki called after him, "You've changed! Ever since you lost Houki! I don't know what's gotten into you!"  
  
The younger prince growled and thundered down the hallway.  
  
"I can't believe you! Your hair can't even stay down at this point! Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Me no da? I was the one up all night!"  
  
"Forget this, we have to get the parlor! You heard the gaurds!"  
  
"Chichiri? Nuriko?" Tasuki watched as they ran past, catching his friend from behind, pulling him back.  
  
"Hey no da! What--" Chichiri paled behind his mask, "Tasuki na no da!" His hands shot up and he pressed his bangs to his head, allowing the feathery blue hair to splay across his face.  
  
Nuriko immediately fell to the floor in a bow. "Prince!" he said with a gasp.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Apparently the emperor wishes to speak to us no da. Something about danger in the hallways no da. I'm not really sure na no da," Chichiri explained slowly, "and we're already late no da!"  
  
"Late? Hey, wi-- oh, no.. I can't vouch for you too well today," Tasuki said, and started running, grabbing both brothers as he did so. "Sorry for this, I know you ladies like to keep neat," he apologized and dropped them off infront of the parlor, in far more disarray than before.  
  
Nuriko and Chichiri attempted to straightened themselves up, the younger one succeeding while Chichiri only managed to keep his hair flat against his head. Tasuki stuck his head into the West door and said, "Sorry ladies, I believe you're waiting for a meeting?"  
  
The women nodded slowly and stiffly. "Well, farewell then--" he started only to have his elder brother hold him back from behind.  
  
"This is for all of us, did you not know? Join your respective women and await for our father," Hotohori told him.  
  
Tasuki sighed and seemed to melt into the wall. "I HATE women!! I can't STAND being with--" before he could finish he was pushed through the west door and was now standing in the parlor.  
  
Yui was one of the women who glared at him with peircing eyes. He gulped, and turned to look away, only to encounter another woman staring at him. The looks were not of admiration like those the women of Hotohori gave his elder brother... no... these were quite frightening.  
  
Suddenly the lights seemed to dim for a moment, calling for silence, and the magician appeared by the doors, a shell in his delicate hands. Suddenly the wall and its doors seemed to vanish, so that the emperor could speak to them without entering the room.  
  
"Ah, Hotohori... Tasuki, and your women. I'm sure you've either heard of, or sensed the monster than entered here last night, but I will assu-"  
  
Suddenly a large roar sounded, from somewhere deep inside the palace. The women screamed, and Hotohori raised his voice over them announcing, "Women! Return to your quarters! This will be taken care of!"  
  
"Tomo!" Nakago cried, and turned towards the magician. He was staring at the ground, apparently trying to cast a spell, but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"I'm sorry sire," he apologized.  
  
Soldiers were already running around the castle, some escorting the women, others trying to find the creature. Tasuki ducked out of the way and down a secret passage. "I'm gonna find that thing 'n kill it myself!"  
~*~  
  
author's note: I keep forgetting disclaimers, well blahdy blah, me not own.. ya know! this ain't NOTHIN' like where I wanted it to go originally, but I felt... something like a REAL conflict was in order, so yes! Thanks for all the reviews and here's chapter 2!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Many Faces of a Friend  
***  
Author's notes: I dunno, this is certainly not going in the same direction as I wanted, but I think it's going to turn out a lot better. Hopefully.   
***  
  
Tasuki ducked through the hallways towards the sounds of destruction. He skidded to a stop, seeing a creature almost like a wolf staring at him with large red eyes from beyond the pond. He looked away and saw the familar shape of the palace magician.   
"Tomo?" he cried, and took a step, his hands outstretched. The figure dashed away.   
  
A low growl emitted from the beast, and it began to tear at the ground. It paused and stared at the young prince again. "Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki cried, and a billow of fire burst from his hands, the only means of magical fighting he really knew.  
  
The creature raised its head, and seemed to absorb the attack. Tasuki stepped backwards, and suddenly his fire was thrown back at him. Jumping over the wall of flames he again cried, "Rekka Shinen!"  
  
Houjun ground to a stop and watched as the prince attacked, and was attacked in an unending cycle that was only making the creature stronger and Tasuki weaker. He raised a hand infront of his face, and quickly casted an immobilization spell. The creature shuddered and stood still.  
  
Tasuki looked over in the direction sensed the magic coming from. It was the same sillouete from the last night. The dark hallway was enough to shadow the face, but the sun shed some light on his outfit. He was dressed like a wandering monk, from the binds around shins, to the large blue cloak wrapped around his body. He made obvious motions of casting a spell, and the creature disintergrated. "Hey," he called out, and started towards him.  
  
Houjun drew in a breath and ran off, not willing to risk anything for his brother. As long as the creature was destroyed, it was okay. He also didn't want to be caught. What if they thought he was the one behind the attacks? He heard footsteps behind him, obviously someone running to catch up with him. Using a spell he rarely bothered with, he teleported down the hall, and back to his room. Tasuki stopped as the figure vanished in a light puff of magic.  
  
"So what happened?" Ryuuen asked, looking up from the bed.  
  
"A thought just occured to me no da."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"If these attacks are more frequent now, then they were, there's a possiblity we could be suspected no da."  
  
The younger brother sat up. "If I get caught... this could be the end of us," Houjun added very slowly.  
  
"Well... I wouldn't caught because I make a beautiful girl," Ryuuen retorted, trying to lighten up the mood. It definately seemed like the wrong thing to say because his brother seemed to sink into the wall. "Gee, don't feel so bad... please."  
  
Houjun opened his palms and the magical mask materialized. He raised it to his face and felt it affix itself to his skin. The gentle tingle of magic had become rather common place for him. Ryuuen knew that the jagged scar that marred his delicate face was the result of a similar occasion. He knew that his brother had fallen in love, and in an attempt to win the girl, his best friend turned against him and claimed that he was the cause of the monster attacks. In his rage, Houjun attacked him and his best friend lost his life. A complete accident, but as the flood hit, it loosened a log and the jagged wood smashed into his eye, bliding him. In a fit of pain, he had released the hand of the man he loved and he drowned in the rising waters. The same flood that took their parents lives and left them alone.  
  
"Houjun..."  
  
The mask smiled, covering up the pale face of the elder brother. "Well... I need to change my clothes no da," he said happily.  
  
"I know I have strong physical strength, but NO ONE is stronger than you," Ryuuen said softly.  
  
"Think the other girls are already out and about now no da?"  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Houjun tied the sash around his waist, a smile still plastered on the mask's face. "You know, Ryuuen no da... I left that past behind me na no da. Time to move on you told me once no da," he finally replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki stared at his hands as his father went off on an impossible speech about safety. He was caught, for the second time and Tomo had ratted him out. The magician stood next to the emperor, his nose pointed upwards haughtily.  
  
"And you, Tomo," Nakago snapped, turning towards the silver haired man. His pride went down the drain immediately and he looked down. "You've obiviously haven't been able to keep the spell up. I'll have to relea-"  
  
"Majesty, I know that my spells have be nothing but first rate. There must be someone in here openining the wall between our world, and the world of beasts," Tomo interjected quickly.  
  
Nakago's glare hardened.  
  
"But, I'm sure I can find the culprit and once again protect this castle, as I had done for the previous years," he added.  
  
Tasuki suddenly remembed that he saw Tomo standing near the creature when he arrived, yet he made no attempt to destroy it. But, also... there was that warrior with the red magic. Could he possibly be the source behind all of the trouble? "The women are out and about once more," a solider announced.  
  
"Good, Tasuki, go and soothe them," his father ordered.  
  
The younger prince raised himself to full height and nodded, though he didn't have any real intentions to do so. He sighed and left the main room and started down one of the walkways. Some of the gaurds were observing the areas where the monsters had been accounted for. There were some old mages and priests as well trying to figure out their origin. Tasuki blinked and rubbed his eyes, as he looked across the garden. For a moment he could have sworn he saw the warrior, instead it was Chichiri, his thin eyebrows furrowed in thought. Quickly he leapt over the railigns and ran across the garden towards him. "Greetings Chichiri," he said formally, noting the presence of the gaurds.  
  
He didn't give any kind of response. From the looks of it, his personal friend was apparently absorbed in something personal. "Chichiri?" Tasuki repeated.  
  
Chichiri seemed to snap to attention and he chirped, "What, Prince Tasuki no da?"  
  
He jumped over the railing again and stood next to him. "You look kind of worried. No.. you look like you're deep in thought."  
  
"I'm alright no da. I was just thinking about my parents no da," he lied easily.  
  
"Is that so...?"  
  
Chichiri nodded happily, at least it looked that way. "You know, Chichiri," Tasuki began, "I'm afraid that I'm going to get into a lot of trouble."  
  
"What no da?"  
  
"I keep trying to protect this place from those monsters and stuff, but my father keeps telling me it's wrong. It's like I'm not allowed to get hurt. I want to leave this place."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You seem happy all the time, why?"  
  
Chichiri shrugged and replied, "It's part of my nature no da. I find the positive in everything na no da."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yeah no da."  
  
Tasuki rested his chin against the railing, watching as the gaurds amd priests started to leave, obviously fed up with the situation. "I wish I could be like you," he said slowly.  
  
"No you don't no da."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Chichiri pulled away from the railing. "You don't want to be like me no da," he repeated stiffly. He bowed and turned away. Tasuki watched as he disappeared down one of the many hallways, into one of the many rooms. He knew, though the women were expected to stay in the parlor, that most of the time they wandered about. Some in the gardens, others in the music rooms. There was even a young girl he constantly found hanging around in the library. So, although he wanted to chase after Chichiri, he had no idea where he'd head.  
  
"Tasuki, the way you make yourself comfortable with that girl... one would think you're over your hatred towards women."  
  
He looked over his shoulder and saw his long haired brother heading his way. "What do you want Hotohori?" he spat bitterly.  
  
His brother leaned his back against the railing next to him. "I don't get you Tasuki. I've seen what you're like with 'normal' people. It's like a totally differnt side of you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm your brother. Can't you even be open with me?"  
  
"..."  
  
Hotohori let out a long dragged sigh. "I don't get you..."  
  
"I'm not the one with hordes of women at his disposal."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Tasuki hit his head against the railing in irritation. "You don't understand this, do you? I've seen that girl... Miaka. Something happened after you summoned for her."  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," Hotohori retorted.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I never summonded for her. In fact, I'm currently arranging things with father to release her. I've heard she's already engaged after all."  
  
Tasuki stared at his brother in disbelief. "But I was there," he insisted, "you asked me to summon her."  
  
"You've mentioned that already." The elder prince sighed and brushed off his clothing. "Well, don't dwell on it. Perhaps it was a dream of some sort." With that he left, not wanting to pursue the situation. Tasuki rested a hand against his forhead for a moment, before sighing reluctantly and walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey there Chiriko no da," Chichiri said, having caught a glimpse of the small girl sitting behind a pile of books.  
  
"Oh, hi Chichiri," she replied, her eyes barely appearing above the stacks. "I'm researching the attacks, if you were curious. I figured, if I could analyze the previous records of mons-"  
  
"You don't know na no da?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Chichiri slid into the chair and pushed some of the books aside so he could look her in the eye. "The origin of the monsters no da."  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"They come from our mother earth, from this land that we live on na no da. The creatures are merely a way of purging the land of evil no da. Our mother earth attempts to rid her body of the imbalance, and thus they appear here, amoung us no da. In the form of a creature na no da," he explained slowly and carefully.  
  
Chiriko snapped the book she was reading. "How do you know about this?" she asked, her voice laced with urgency.  
  
"I've had a life before all this no da... I did studies. You should see the world beyond the palace walls na no da. Or ask Amiboshi and Suboshi, they would know no da. They see the world as it really is, not as the people behind the palace walls do no da." He stood up and walked to the window and stared outside. "This place no da, makes everything seem so peaceful na no da. So... unreal."   
  
~*~  
  
Nuriko poked Miaka gently, hoping to get a response from the napping girl. Unfortunately... for the past couple days, all she's been doing has been sleeping and eating, as if her brain was completely out of whack. It was as if she couldn't really function. Then suddenly:  
  
"Hi Nuriko!" she chirped, her eyes snapping to attention.  
  
He jumped back slightly. "M-m-m-Miaka?" he stuttered.  
  
She stretched and jumped around a bit, getting the circulation running through her system once more. "Boy, what a nap! You know, I'm kinda hungry," she announced and bounced out of the parlor. Nuriko stared in disbelief. She had awaken as if nothing had happened, as if she wasn't half gone for the past two days. He felt a tingle up his spine and he whirled around. He saw a faint sillouete peering into the parlor. "Chichiri?" he called out, and soon the figure fleeted away, obviously not his brother.  
  
"It's snowing! Snowing!" someone cried, running into the parlor, her hair sprinkled with wet flakes, her robes disheveled from the run. "I've never seen snow before! Come Nuriko! Come!"  
~*~  
  
Author's note: and another pointless chapter down the drain. Please comment! Offer ideas! Who knows! Maybe I'll incorporate your ideas... or even your personas into my story! ^.^ And... if you'd like.. I wouldn't mind some advertisement!  
  
Chichiri: Talk about a shameless plug no da.  
  
Hikari: Gee... Chichiri... you're so mean.  
  
Nuriko: So.. *leans over towards Hikari* Do... I get to fall in love with a certain prince? *winks*  
  
Hikari: AIYA!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I AIN'T GIVIN' AWAY THE ENDING!!!  
  
Tasuki: What!? Hotohori and Nuriko are the stars now!? Excuse me?  
  
Hikari: I never said that!  
  
Chichiri: no da.... *sweatdrop* 


	4. Chapter 4

Many Faces of a Friend  
***  
Author's notes: *SIIIIIIIIIGH*  
***  
  
Nuriko followed the girl to one of the gardens and looked up. The sky was white, soft flakes of snow floating down and resting on the ground. The women were dancing around, some making comments on how they've never seen snow before, others talking about it's beauty.  
  
"Snow no da," he heard from behind him. Turning around, he saw Chichiri and Chiriko joining them from down the hallway. The young girl's eyes were wide with disbelief and amazement.  
  
"I've read ALL about snow, but I've never seen it!" she gasped, and stepped out into the garden, her arms raised.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Chichiri?" Nuriko asked, moving closer to his brother.  
  
"The fact that's it's snowing here, and the water hasn't even frozen over no da?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Chichiri pushed Nuriko into the garden and took off, crying, "I'm going to check with Suboshi and Amiboshi no da!" He skidded down the main hallway, and saw the twin gaurds standing, their clothes soaked, their hair matted against their foreheads.  
  
"Hou-- erm... Chichiri!" Suboshi called, waving one arm. However, he didn't move from his spot against the wall.  
  
"It's horrible outside," Amiboshi noted and shudded, wrapping his arms around himself. "I've never seen a storm like it, and it's even gotten inside the palace walls. Just like those monster attacks."  
  
"Has it been more frequent no da?"  
  
The twins shook their heads. "Same as always," Amiboshi explained.  
  
Chichiri placed a hand on his chin in deep thought. "May I see the outside please na no da?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"Sure, but be careful," Suboshi warned and pushed the doors open. The three walked down the walkway towards the gates, and the twins pulled them back, revealing the harsh land being ravished by snow. However, any of the hard ice that tried to penetrate the gates, seemed to vanish.   
  
Chichiri took a step outside, the wind whipping at the clothes he had grown comfortable wearing. The land was no differnt, if not covered with snow. The same poor conditions, the same world that existed before he entered the castle. Lands ravished by beasts and monsters, weather that tore at the few crops that would grow. And yet, in the castle, food was abundant, the sky was always blue, the grass always green, the temperature always mild. Suddenly he was jerked back inside by the two gaurds, suddenly realizing just how wet and cold he really was.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Suboshi cried, dusting the flakes of snow of him.  
  
"You could have been frozen out there, if you remained any longer. Don't be foolish!" Amiboshi added.  
  
"I didn't really notice no da," he said apologetically.  
  
"How are you going to get dried off?" younger one of the twins asked.  
  
The eldest boy held up his hands, and a soft warmth spread over him, a wave of magic, enough to dry the silk robes and return them to a far more normal state. And, as an additional favor, did the same to Suboshi and Amiboshi. They didn't need to be asked what happened by the people that knew not of outside the palace walls.  
  
"Thanks Chichiri," Amiboshi said, giving himself a once over.  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki stared outside his window, watching the girls play in the snow. His brother was also outside, not playing but maintaining a relatively platonic relationship with the women. He caught sight of Chichiri sitting in the hallway watching the women, but not taking part. Instead, he seemed to bear the same thoughtful expression as before. His thin eyebrows furrowed into an almost comical frown, his fox-eyes not quite smiling.  
  
"You are so detached young prince. Why do you not play as your brother does?"  
  
He turned around and saw the palace magician standing at the door, his lean form leaning against the frame. He was wearing a good set of thick, long black robes, his sliver hair nearly sweeping the floor.  
  
"What do you want Tomo? Do you not know the rules of not interupting a prince?" Tasuki asked slowly and angerily. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, and he quickly moved aside, his arms rising in defense. "Don't touch me."  
  
The magician's eyebrows raised slightly, and a smile crossed his lips. "Ah, such power, such strength. You'd make a fine emperor," he mentioned.  
  
"That comment would be taken graciously, if I were to be the emperor. As you can plainly see, my brother is quite well and alive," Tasuki retorted, pointing out towards Hotohori.  
  
"Yes... and when he's gone..."  
  
"If he dies before me. No one has ever said that I wouldn't die first."  
  
"And why would you?"  
  
"What do you want Tomo?" Tasuki quickly asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Nothing, my dear sweet prince, nothing at all," he said rather affectionately, and left. Tasuki placed his head in his hands for a moment. He didn't like Tomo, not at all. He had this strange air about him, one that made him feel uncomfortable and untrustworthy of him. He looked back outside the window, but Chichiri was no longer there. He noticed the purple haired Nuriko at least, which was a good sign that he might come back.  
  
"You know no da... Staring ouside the window can make your nose flat na no da," Chichiri said from behind, looking over the younger prince's shoulders.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Tasuki cried in surprise and nearly jumped. "Ya should warn a prince before ya appear!"  
  
"Sorry no da," he apologized and sat down in a chair near the door. "You see snow before no da? Or are you afraid na no da?"  
  
"I've been outside the palace walls before-without the gaurd of magic. I know what the real world looks like. And yeah, I've seen snow before. All it is, is cold, frozen water. Ain't nothin' amazin'," Tasuki replied, looking back outside the window.  
  
Chichiri cocked his head slightly, his eyebrows moving together sympathetically. "So, you're not like Prince Hotohori no da?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No da..."  
  
"I-I ain't the biggest fan of 'is."  
  
"Understood no da." Chichiri stood and brushed at the invisible dust on his silk robes, carefully picking at dirt that wasn't there. "You're very differnt from him," he stated after a while.  
  
Tasuki turned around, only to find that Chichiri wasn't there anymore.   
  
~*~  
  
He moved stealthly through the palace, careful not to set off any of the traps. Even in his own home he felt like an intruder during the night. The open walkways had been closed up as the snow grew harder, and the women had finally realized the pain behind the soft white gift. Tasuki stepped out from behind the coverings into one of the many training fields. The large empty areas built only for learing the ways of self defense, although it turned out the guards got to use it more often.  
  
Tasuki reached into the chest of weapons, pulling out something no one dared touch. A large steel fan, a tessen, something the gaurds considered, "gay and girlish" little did they know the strength behind it. Grunting, he started into a form, the snow falling around him, the fan moving like a sword. Then he cried, "Rekka Shinen!" and a burst of fire escaped from the fan, swirling into the air meling the surrounding snow. The warm air brushed his face like a lover. But it didn't last long.  
  
Something seemed to rise from the snow, white and human-like. It took form completely, a demon with firey red eyes and claws. It wasn't like the others, those resembled beasts, animals. This one had the body of a human girl, small in stature, but obviously not lacking in power. Tasuki held his tessen infront of him, ready to attack. As the words prepared to leave his lips, his body suddenly felt cool and stiff. At first the feeling was like a tranquilzer, calming his nerves, until it began to get colder, and the sound of crackling ice was heard around his feet. Looking down he saw the snow begining to crawl up his legs, hardening into ice. He felt it move up his torso, around his arms, creating twisting patterns. The demon walked closer to him, brusing an icy finger along his cheek, drawing ice along his flesh. It opened its mouth, revealing a set of finely pointed teeth. A sound like a snake escaped its throat. "Psssss, pssss," it said.  
  
Suddenly Tasuki was blown backwards by a force of hot energy, sending him into a wall. He heard and felt his back crack upon the contact. And he crumpled uselessly to the ground. He heard the demon's hissing near him, and then everything went black.  
  
Houjun cupped the orb of light in his hands and slipped under the covers into the outdoors. Pouring more energy into the spell, the light blossomed and he caught sight of a child-like demon bent over something. Disappating the previous spell he quickly casted another imoblization spell. It was then he saw firey hair peeking out from the snow and ice. "Tasuki," he gasped and quickly released the demon, making it turn its attention towards himself.  
  
He jumped up and over the demon's head, standing between it and the prince. It hissed and launched a burning ball of blue energy that spun out towards him. Raising an arm into the air, he blocked the attack with a red shield of magic. "HA!" he cried, and the sheild shifted from defense to offense and streaked towards the demon, engulfing it in hot fires.  
  
The demon was bent over backwards as the smoke settled. It rose back up slowly, one hand was clamped over a stump that used to be its arm. Brown, mud colored blood seeped through its fingers. Pulling the hand away it made a slashing motion, and suddenly ice cold claws seemed to rip across Houjun's chest, tearing at his clothes, breaking the flesh. He felt the blood drip, the cold air nipping at the open wounds. "Enough with you demons!" he cried, and a large red wave was sent hurtling towards the demon. There was a brief agonizing scream, and then all that was left was a pile of ashes.  
  
Houjun stumbled a bit, the pain of the wound actually hitting him. Running a hand across his clothes, they slowly began to reknit. Blood still pushed through the fabric, but at least it wasn't open to the cold any longer. He bent over the prince, brushing the ice and snow away from Tasuki's face and body. With a grunt, Houjun lift the younger prince into his arms. He noticed a brief flicker of light, like a candle being blown out. Shaking his head, he started towards the prince's chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly morning, the snow had stopped. Houjun managed to find and dress the wounds the demon caused the young prince. His back was slightly sprained, and the best he could do was use very risky magic to help set it into place. His chest was burned, but his clothes weren't. He rubbed an ointment into them. It wasn't until he began to feel light-headed did he bother with his own open flesh. Tearing at his already bloody shirt, he created his own makeshift binds.  
  
"Unnngh...."  
  
Houjun bent over Tasuki as the boy groaned. He wasn't worried about getting fingered as Chichiri. His hair was sticking up in its natural way, and the mask was discarded... and it also helped that he was shirtless. He brushed a few locks of orange hair from Tasuki's face almost lovingly.  
  
One amber eye eazed open. "Dammmit... what happened?" were the first words from his mouth.  
  
"You'll be alright n- young prince," Houjun replied, catching himself before he added, "No da" to the end of the sentence.  
  
"Where's the demon?"  
  
"Taken care of."  
  
The other eye slid open, and he seemed to make an effort to sit up, but it didn't work. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Houjun said, his hands keeping Tasuki onto the bed. "You need to stay still a little longer before that spell works completely. But it'll still hurt."  
  
"Who're you?" Tasuki grunted.  
  
Houjun was taken aback by the question. He didn't expect it, so he had no answer. After a moment of silence the prince repeated the question and finally he replied, "A... friend."  
  
The amber eyes slid shut once more, and his head turned to the side. "Thank you..." he murmured, sleep obviously wrapping its warm arms around him.  
  
~*~  
  
Houjun slid into his own room, tired from staying up all night. His brother, Ryuuen was already up and dressing. "AH! Hou-- Chichiri!" he cried, running to him just as he collapsed. "What happened?"  
  
Silence was the blue haired man's response. Fatigued, worn out and in pain, he decided to allow his body a well deserved rest. Setting his brother down, Ryuuen took care of him, changing the wraps to fresh clean cloth. He also changed his clothes from the rather worn almost monk-like outfit, to a long dark blue silk robe. The clothes that Houjun wore were very special to the both of them, having been the same robes their mother wore before the flood, before she died.  
  
The elder brother groaned and sat up, surprised to find himself changed and in less pain. Ryuuen, now completely dressed as Nuriko, sat crosslegged in a chair. "So," he said, "perhaps you can tell me what happened last night?"  
  
Houjun rested a hand against his forehead for a moment, trying to recall the events that occured not to long ago. Slowly he relayed the information, from the moment he sensed the demon, to the instant he left the prince. Ryuuen only nodded, and made small sounds meaning he was understanding the situation. He climbed out of the bed and started towards the door saying, "Well, I suppose we should head out now no da." A yawn stiffled most of the words so they came out like: "AH-Suh-oz-E-sh-o-Ea-Ou-Ow-O-A."  
  
"Stay here, rest a little lon--"  
  
"They'll become suspicious no da. Why are the prince and Chichiri are both sleeping in na no da?"  
  
Ryuuen shrugged. "And like walking around like a zombie is any better?"  
  
"At least I'm alive no da."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
~*~  
  
Author's note: And another one bites the dust.... WHAT THE HELL am I DOING?? If you have any comments please review because I'm begining to become VERY skeptical about this story. Like... where the hell am I REALLY going?? *sighs* Maybe I should rewrite this and head down the path I was originally going to go. Simple and straight foreward. BUT this idea seeemed so totally cool in my head!  
  
BTW 'Differnt Forms' is suffering from a horrible case of Writer's Block. The next chapter should go up in a few days tho. So watch out! ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Many Faces of a Friend  
***  
Author's notes: A little slower than the last few chapters... deal with it!  
***  
  
Tasuki was kneeling in front of his father, his head bowed in shame. Somehow Tomo had found out about the demon from that night and that he had gone out to face it. Now, he was getting another earful from his father.  
  
"Always telling you-- downright ashamed-- if your mother knew-- do you want to me get her?"  
  
Tasuki only caught snippits of Nakago's speech, and he trembled. His mother never left her room, and to call her out was almost like a death sentence. He shook his head slowly, afraid to look up. However, his chest and back burned with the injuries from the fight. He prayed to the four gods that no one would find out. Finally his father sat back down in the chair, a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Go, I can't handle you anymore. Just, don't do it again."  
  
He stood up, bowed and ran from the room. "As for you, Tomo," the emperor added, turning towards the pale magician, "your magic is weakening. What good is it to keep you here!"  
  
"I'm sorry sire, but I saw someone 'save' the prince last night. Somehow he's managed to penetrate my defense. He must be a very strong magic user. While I posses white, protective magic, he must have powerful black magic. Able to disrupt the very spells I cast to ensure the safety of this palace," Tomot insisted, his head bowed in respect.  
  
Nakago let out a long dragged sigh of irritation. He waved the man away. "Fine," he said after a while, "find this black mage and bring him to us. I will take care of him myself."  
  
Tomo rested a hand against his chest as he bowed. "Yes, your majesty."  
  
~*~  
  
Chichiri stumbled a bit, the pain of the wound all to familar. The fatigue had gotten to his head, so he seemed to lack coordination and sense. Nuriko stayed by his side fore most of the morning, but he soon left his brother to peace. Chichiri left his room, having been in there for the third time that day to check his bandages. He lost his footing and fell right into Tasuki's arms. The prince, unfortunately, let out a groan as he did so, the pressure too much for the burn on his chest.  
  
The elder boy, who was disgused as a girl, pushed away and cried, "Oh Prince no da! I'm so sorry na no da!"  
  
"Eh," Tasuki grunted, "it's alright. Not many girls run into me anyway. It's... an experience!" He grinned.  
  
"Still no da, I should have been watching where I was going na no da!"  
  
The prince grabbed Chichiri by the shoulders and shook him crying, "I told ya, it's alright!"  
  
Although the young man's mask was smiling, he certainly didn't feel that way. The shake was unexpected and made things a worse than before. When the prince finally let go of him, he caught his head in his hands, a dazed expression on his mask. After his brain was in order he decided to ask, "I heard that you've been fighting the demons no da. Why?"  
  
Tasuki stared at him. "What!?"  
  
"Everyone knows about it no da. Why do you do this na no da?"  
  
The prince shrugged, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, smiling his fanged grin. "Ya know, just cuz it's fun. Bein' a prince is really borin' so I go and entertain myself somehow, ya know?"  
  
Chichiri nodded, but somewhere he didn't want to believe the words that were coming out of Tasuki's mouth. However, he knew that the prince didn't want to tell him everything. There was always that fine line that mustn't be crossed. He started tracing the line between his skin and the mask absentmindedly. "I just didn't know it was gonna go n' get me in all sorts a' trouble," Tasuki added.  
  
Hotohori had been watching the two for a few moments, and he came and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tasuki," he said stiffly, "have you not listened to a thing that came from my mouth? or father's?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "So what! You're going to be the emperor, I may as well practice not being royalty!"  
  
"You'd still be considered a crown prince--"  
  
"UNTIL you have a son!"  
  
"You'll still be part of this family, and you must maintain a certain appearance. We can't have you getting beat up just because you're bored!" Hotohori scolded.  
  
Tasuki groaned, and took his head in his hands. "I don't want to hear this!" he cried, and ran off. He ducked into his room and sank into a chair, his body tense with anger and resentment. The fact that his chest and back hurt wasn't helping the situation at all. It was then he discovered that thinking about the previous night seemed to calm him down some. What he didn't understand was the person watching over him when he woke up in his bed. His vision was blurry and his mind was unsettled, but he could make out delicated male features. The boy would have been very beautiful if it hadn't been for that hideous scar of a left eye... no... he was still beautiful with it.   
  
"Could he have been the warrior those past times?" he thought outloud, looking up at the ceiling. The sillouhete was always of a man with bangs that seemed to stick up on their own accord. And the man before him seemed to have those kinds of bangs.  
  
Tasuki groaned at the prospect of falling in love with a mysterious stranger. It was straight out of a romance story; stories that the women his mother hired told. The thought almost made him sick, but still... the warrior intrigued him greatly. His magic was amazing enough to destroy a demon with one blast. He wanted very much to tell about this warrior to Chichiri, the one person he could trust.   
  
"She... she's not so bad," he said to himself suddenly, "I mean, if she wasn't a girl, she'd be pretty cool."  
  
'If she wasn't a girl...' The thought played over in his head a few times. And for a brief moment, he almost believed it. "Well," he said aloud, "if I gotta marry one of those girls, I guess I'd choose her." He paused and chuckled to himself, remembering an old friend.   
  
"Koji, ya fuck. Had to go and get yerself killed huh?" Tasuki said aloud looking up at the sky, his arms raised. "Yah, fuckin' killed by a fuckin' demon..." he added.  
  
Koji was Tasuki's dearest friend, someone that worked in the castle as a gaurd along side Suboshi and Amiboshi. He had lost his life during a fight with a demon beyond the walls of the palace, and Tasuki never forgave him, which lead to his obession with wanting to kill the demons. There were a lot of time he wanted to tell Chichiri about Koji... but the topic never came up.  
  
Tasuki looked over towards the window, where he saw Chichiri, Chiriko, Miaka and Nuriko outside in the melting snow. Chichiri scooped up some of the snow and pressed in in his hands, before presenting it to Miaka. It was a perfect snow sculpture of her, made with amazing details.  
  
"Wow!" Miaka cried, taking the snow into her own hands.  
  
Nuriko leaned over and hissed, "You're not using magic, are you?"  
  
Chichiri only smiled and proceeded to make a snow figure of Chiriko. Nuriko scoffed and watched as the small girl snatched the figure, staring at it in wonder. Again, he made another figure and held it out for Tasuki to see. In Chichiri's hand was a small version of the younger prince.  
  
Tasuki stepped back, and Chichiri waved, setting the figurine of ice by his window. "How the hell is she always so happy?" he asked himself, watching the smiling face of his only friend turn back and continue to make sculputers of snow.  
  
"Chichiri, are you alright?" Nuriko asked, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be sure to get better in a few days na no da."  
  
The figures had already begun to melt from the hot temperatures and soon the two girls were holding water. Chichiri stiffled a laugh as Miaka sniffed back a few stray tears. "It's alright Miaka no da," he said with a smile, "I'll make you another during the next snow fall!"  
  
"Thank you Chichiri!" she chirped, and bounced back into the palace. Chiriko bowed, and headed after her, hiking up her skirts as she did so.  
  
"You've really found yourself a place here br--sis," Nuriko said after a moment of thought.  
  
Chichiri's mask continued to smile, and his younger brother found it quite infuriating. On many levels he wanted very much to rip off the mask and see his brother's real expression, but he had grown up learning about respect, so he never said anything. "Hey Nuriko no da?" Chichiri finally asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you like Hotohori no da?"  
  
Nuriko was taken aback slightly. He didn't expect that question, and he didn't know how to answer it. "What are you asking that for?" he finally replied.  
  
Chichiri's shoulders moved in a barely noticable shrug. "Just a question no da."  
  
"Well... I suppose I like his looks. He's so beautiful," Nuriko replied with a sigh.  
  
Chichiri laughed, "Ah, I see!"   
  
"Ooi, Chichiri! Nuriko!" Miaka called, "the emperor is calling for a meeting of the women!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tomo stared at the women, who looked back at him with the same intent. He cleared his throat loudly and announced, "Women, you must be very careful. You all know of the demon attacks as of late, but I will assure you that my protection is quite good. Whoever is doing such, is a great black mage, and must be stopped. If you find suspicion in anyone, do inform a guard. Unless you wish to see another member of the royal family die." He gestured to Tasuki, who looked undeniably pale in the bright lights of the room.  
  
Chichiri looked up from the far corner of the room, and caught Tasuki's gaze. He couldn't help but wonder what he prince was thinking... and what the prince thought about the "mysterious man" that stayed with him the whole night. Then a thought occured to him, it was possible that Tasuki didn't even remember him. Suddenly he felt the back of his neck tingle, and he noticed that Tomo was staring straight at him. Chichiri sucked in his breath, and hoped to Suzaku that he couldn't see through the mask.  
  
"So, if you are withholding information, please devulge it, or the fall of the empire rests upon your shoulders," Tomo finally finished and left.  
  
Tasuki stood there, feeling both awkward and afraid of the women. However none of them pointed at him, instead they started chirping amoung themselves about the attacks and who could be behind them. Chichiri walked over to Tasuki and bowed in respect, and to show the other women that he wasn't that much special.  
  
"Chichiri..." Tasuki said slowly, forming his words carefully, "I think... I mean... I don't want to believe it, but there's this person that's been saving me the past few attacks, but he's far to powerful to just be a normal person."  
  
"What no da?"  
  
He leaned over towards him and hissed, "He might be an angel..."  
  
"Angel na no da??"  
  
Tasuki nodded, and Chichiri felt his face flush over instantly. Luckily his mask continued smiling with no obvious hint that it had affected him. "However," the prince added with utmost seriousness, "I fear that someone might think he's behind the attacks."  
  
Chichiri turned quickly towards the door, and he saw the last bit of long silver hair walk away. The thin eyebrows of his mask furrowed together in thought. He had this feeling inside that told him to be careful around Tomo. "Chichiri?" Tasuki asked, a hand moving to his shoulder.  
  
The older boy jumped at the touch, and quickly his hands moved up as he said, "Ah, Tasuki no da, don't worry about that angel na no da! If he's a real angel, he won't get caught!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ryuuen watched as his brother removed the slik robes carefully. The blood had stopped a while back, and the wounds were slowly healing. As Houjun sat down for the younger of the two to observe the cuts, he said, "Tasuki think's I'm an angel no da."  
  
His brother looked up at him, one perfect eyebrow curving upwards with skeptisim. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Tasuki thinks the mysterious man resucing him each night is an angel na no da!"  
  
"Well I'll be damned!" Ryuuen laughed, tying off the wraps, pulling them a little tighter as he did so. "I thought you meant that Tasuki thought Chichiri was an angel, you know.. in the concept of--"  
  
Houjun shook his head and laughed. "No, not like that." He reached up and pulled the mask off his face, rubbing the flesh with the back of his hand. "I'm merely that smiling friend of his."  
~*~  
  
Author's note: AHHHH!!!! The ending was a horrible case of writer's block, and no there were any monster attacks in this chapter... sorry to say. So anyway, what do you think is up with Tomo, huh? huh? And why isn't Nakago any meaner?? AND WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE SEISHI??  
  
Actually, that last question I'm leaving up to you. I have an idea for Mitsukake, but I'm open to hear ideas for Ashitare, Miboshi... if you're willing to contribute. And if you want to see any other favorite FY characters, do suggest! Like if you wanna see Keisuke or Tetsuya or even Taiitsukun and/or the Nyan-Nyan, you better tell me, review and I'll see what I can do(I can even put YOU in it! As one of the women of the harem or a gaurd of course, nothing too big...)! *sobs* And I'm sorry about Koji-sama.. I love him... really I do... but I had to kill him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Many Faces of a Friend  
***  
Author's notes: By darkness, i mean good, and by light, I mean evil. Simple as that, the yin and yang. Again, written with bad writers block. *smack smack*  
***  
  
Houjun stirred, his senses tingling. Ryuuen's soft breathing seemed undisturbed. Of course, it had to be another demon. He glanced outside the window as he got out of bed, noting that it was nearly sunrise. Quickly he decided to just dress up as Chichiri and scope out the situation before attacking. He attached the mask to his face, and headed out into the hall. Carefully he creeped past the rooms towards the area where he sensed the demon. It was a small beast, cat-like it form with large paws. It growled, but didn't move from it's position. Chichiri backed up slightly, as a figure suddenly materialized next to it. The long robe and hair belonged only to one person: Tomo.  
  
The magician laughed, stroking the beast carefully. "So, you're the one," he said slowly.  
  
"That-that's not a demon, is it no da?" Chichiri found himself asking, before he could stop.  
  
Tomo shook his head slightly. "Of course not, he's merely one of my many pets."  
  
Chichiri hit a wall, not able to back up any further. "Wha-what are you doing?"  
  
"Searching for the one that's been DESTROYING my reputation."  
  
"I-i-i-i," he stuttered. Suddenly the walls gripped his arms, turning into gaurds. "Suboshi! Amiboshi!" he cried, as the twins pinned his arms behind his back.  
  
"Sorry Chichiri, we gotta do this," Amiboshi said, his voice soft and frightened. Then, he raised an arm and struck the side of his friend's head, taking him out with one blow. Suboshi bit his lip, looking away as this happened.   
  
Tomo nodded towards his pet, which jumped into the air, creating a glowing chain with its tail. This, they used bind Chichiri's unconcious body, and carry him to the main hall.  
  
Tasuki was woken up by a group of gaurds, and was now being carried towards the main hall. "What's going on?!" he asked, authority dripping with every word.  
  
"We're merely presenting you to the one who's been endangering your life, and the lives of the people in the palace," one gaurd said.  
  
They pushed the prince from behind, into the hall where Tomo was standing with his pet. "Tomo," he hissed. He looked to and saw both Hotohori and his father standing in the back, obviously there for the same reason.  
  
"Ah, Prince Tasuki, I thought it would be most appropriate for you to see the villain up close and personal," the magician said, and gestured to the gaurds to bring in the prisoner. At that same instant Tasuki saw Nuriko run into the room, his eyes wild with fright.  
  
The gaurds carried Chichiri in, his face dull. He had awoken earlier, but he could no longer keep magic into the mask. Instead it's expression was flat, and unsmiling. "Chichiri?" Tasuki gasped, taking a step. He heard Nuriko take in a breath next to him.  
  
"Tomo! What are you doing to her!?" he cried.  
  
"Her?" Tomo laughed, "on the contrary Prince." One of his hands moved to Chichiri's face, ripping the mask off. Tasuki backed off. There was the face of the man who'd rescued him all those times before. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he couldn't accept the fact that the "angel" had been a girl the whole time.  
  
The magican continued to laugh. "Ah, that's not all!" With one swift movement, he tore at the robes by Chichiri's chest, revealing his true form.   
  
"NO!" Nuriko cried, running towards his brother, only to be caught by a group of gaurds. "No! Those were mother's!!" he continued to cry. He was overtaken with grief and anger that he couldn't concentrate to use his strength.  
  
"Aha! Merely a man in disguse," Tomo announced. "He's been living in the castle! That's why he's been able to send the demons here!" He started laughing.  
  
Tasuki dropped to his knees. All that time he trusted Chichiri, only to find that... that... he was the warrior at night. He didn't want to believe that he was the one trying to kill them. He... he saved them! Desperately he tried to find a way to speak, but no words could pass from his numb lips.   
  
Nakago took a step. "Take him to the dungeon. A trial will follow today at sunset. If found guilty he will be executed before the sun rises," he declared.  
  
Hotohori looked away at the sight of his brother on the ground. Nuriko was dragged away sobbing, unable to fight back. Angerily he cried out towards his brother. Houjun looked up at him, a small smile on his lips, as if to comfort his younger brother. With that he was hoisted up by the gaurds and taken to the levels below the palace.  
  
Tasuki stared at the floor, an expression of disbelief on his face. His brain wasn't computing the situation properly, and all he could do was mouth, "No... no... no..."  
  
~*~  
  
He waited, just a moment longer, his back pressed against the cold brick. The dungeons were amazingly built, resembling the dark stone corridors of a western castle. The last two gaurds walked past him, talking about their only prisoner. Tasuki snuck past them, until he reached the end of the hall, where the last door was left. The twin gaurds were on the floor, apparently asleep. The young prince was amazed at how easy it was to rescue his "angel."  
  
He gripped the lock in his hands and hissed, "Rekka Shinen." Fire billowed from his fingers, melting the lock, and allowing the door to swing open. Houjun's body was lying against the cold stone wall, obviously unconcious. Tasuki stared at the scarred face that saved him many times before. "Now it's my turn to do the rescuing," he whispered, scooping the older man into his arms, and starting outwards.  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi had somehow awakened, and were now staring intently at the prince.  
  
"Move! Don't make me blast you!" he cried, holding out one hand, which was already turning red.  
  
The twins shook their heads fiercefully. "Please, don't hurt us," Amiboshi said, extending his arms. "Houjun and Ryuuen are our two best friends... we'll let you go. But, it won't last too long... be careful Prince."  
  
"And when he wakes up, give Houjun our sincerest apologies," Suboshi added, and the two watched as the Prince, carrying the limp form of their friend sprinted down the hall.  
  
Tasuki managed to get out of the dungeon, when the loud footsteps of gaurds surrounded his hearing. "REKKA SHINEN!" he cried, allowing a billowing fire burst from his hands, and block the other hallways. He pressed Houjun tighter to his chest, as he picked up speed. His lungs burned for air, as he pushed through the gate, and beyond the gaurd of the palace. The warm surroundings melted away, into a cold desolate wasteland. He knew perfectly well that the soldiers would not go farther than the magic, so for the time being he was safe. Tasuki cradelled Houjun in his arms, looking around for someplace to go.  
  
A soft giggle reached his ears, and he turned around only to see nothing. Then another giggle, and another, until finally something cried, "Nyan-nyan!" At that moment, a trio of girls appeared around him, each of them floating a nearly a meter of the ground.  
  
"Whaa-- what the hell are you!?" he cried.  
  
"Wooo... Poor Houjun," one girl said, flying a little closer to the unconcious body.  
  
"Ne... Prince Tasuki... what happened to him?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk.. didn't you take care of him? He's very special!"  
  
Tasuki clutched Houjun closer to his chest once more. "Hey, it's not my fault Tomo's a power crazy magician!"  
  
"But why haven't you brought him to Mitsukake yet?"  
  
"Who's that?" The young prince was starting to get annoyed by the magical entities, smiling and flying around him. The way they spoke with their singsong, cat-like voice he wouldn't be surprised if they were actually mocking him.  
  
"The town doctor!" the trio cried in unison, before popping away in a swirl of pink bubbles.  
  
Tasuki looked down at Houjun and shook his head. "Man Chichiri, you sure know how to make weird fri-- wait... did they call you Houjun? Is that your name?" He looked away suddenly realizing he was talking to a vegtable, forget learning his real name. Keeping in mind the name of the doctor, he started towards the small houses.  
  
~*~  
  
"Houjun's strong, he'll get through this," Mitsukake said, pulling the woolen blankets over Houjun, who had been stripped of the useless robes.  
  
Tasuki sat down on a hard wooden bench, his back against the wall. "So, his name hi Houjun... and... you know him?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
The doctor made sweeping motions with his left hand across the unconcious man's body, while replying, "We grew up together, he's barely 2 years older than me. Helped me become a doctor before he left our village."  
  
"So, maybe you know why he was in the palace?"  
  
Mitsukake looked up at the prince. "Yes, unfortunately. As children his parents sold both him and his brother--"  
  
"Wait... brother?" Tasuki interuppted, snapping to attention.  
  
"Yes, Ryuuen."  
  
The firey haired prince thought quickly, and an image of the violet haired Nuriko appeared in his mind. "Hold on, is this Ryuuen a really pretty boy? Got purple hair? Can pass as a girl even better than Chi-- Houjun?" he asked.  
  
The tall man nodded, confirming Tasuki's guess. "He's around your age, 18."  
  
"I'm 17, my brother's 18... but that doesn't matter. Can you tell me something about those demons?" Tasuki attempted changing the subject, hoping to possibly figure out a way to clear Houjun's name.  
  
The doctor sat down next to the prince, towering above him. "The demons are part of this earth. As she purges herself of evil to restore balance, demons are created, and people are him and his brother are created when she purges herself of goodness.  
  
No matter how you look at it, Houjun and Ryuuen are deeply connected to the demons, as well as myself. People born with a special ability are nothing more that the polar opposites of the demons. However, at the same time, they aren't demons, merely lost souls of darkness."  
  
Tasuki stared at Houjun's sleeping form as Mitsukake explained the legend of the earth. A small smile crossed his face as he heard that he was made of darkness. 'He really is like an angel,' he thought to himself.  
  
"However, we don't quite understand why he was so special, he seemed much more connected to the earth, to the demons. They seemed to follow him."  
  
He prince was shocked out of his thoughts hearing the doctor's previous words. "Hold on," he said, interupting him, "so... the recent attacks in the palace is because of Chi-- Houjun?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I heard of that... and possibly yes."  
  
Tasuki held his head in his hands, unsure of what to make of this new knowledge. "No, I don't care... even if he is the cause for all this... I will not have him convicted!!" he cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Houjun sat up, no longer in pain, but his head was swimming. The room was relatively dark, save for a flickering oil lamp near the far end of the room. A sillouhete of a large bulky figure was sitting next to him, one he recognized so easily as Mitsukake. A smile crossed his lips and he greeted happily, "Mitsukake no da!"  
  
"Good to see you've gotten better," the large man, covering Houjun's hand with his own.  
  
"How did I get here no da?"  
  
Mitsukake stood up and carried the lamp towards the blue haired man, shining the light in a spot in the corner of the room. Houjun could make out a huddled shape on a wooden bench, which had a shock of orange hair. He looked at the doctor and exclaimed, "The prince brought me here?"  
  
His friend nodded. "Quite determined he was, to make sure you got better," he said after a moment.  
  
"How did he know to find you na no da?"  
  
"The Nyan-Nyan of course. They've always been right there to help you."  
  
Houjun chuckled to himself, thinking of the small spirits that constantly appeared to help him before he went into the palace. He brought a hand to his head, noticing that it was still a little heavy. "We got to get Tasuki back to the palace no da," he said, while getting out of the bed.  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "He won't go back, he said he'll stay here until he knows you're safe from conviction. You must have gotten into some trouble there."  
  
"Yeah, I did no da." Houjun stood up from the bed, the pants too large for him. He looked at the clothes forlornly. "Mitsukake no da, you know your clothes are too big for me na no da."  
  
"I'm sorry Houjun, I had nothing else." The larger man pushed him down, one hand glowing. "Now, sit down while I finish up on you. You might be awake, but you're not completely better."  
  
As Mitsukake used a little bit more of his magic to heal Houjun, the blue haired man asked, "Who's been taking care of the demon attacks? Without Ryuuen and I--"  
  
"Some guy named Tamahome... we had to pay him though, but it was all for a good cause. We get rid of the demons, and he gets money to buy his fiancee from the emperor."  
  
Houjun blinked. "Pay?" He shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotohori stood by the entrance of the palace, the wind whipping his hair around him. He knew what his brother did, and he hoped to the four gods that he wasn't going to stick around to recieve the consequences.  
  
*****  
  
author's note: this was written during a case of bad writer's block... so it sucks. I offer much apologies... and please review... cuz I don't find myself driven to finish this anymore... 


End file.
